Call Of Duty:Modern Warfare 4
by M.Owen LFC
Summary: Please R&R would really appreciate it if you do :). First fanfic,The story takes place right after the events of Modern Warfare 3,What will happen as we follow Captain Price's life after World War III?Will the Ultranationalists rise again?Can the U.S maintain peace with Russia?,Read on if you want to know the answers!Rated T for some violence and mild profanity
1. Prologue

Captain Price wakes up and see's his reflection on the nearly-shattered glass he see's the wreckage of Makarov's helicopter there he see's Makarov coming out coughing out blood,Captain Price see's a Desert Eagle lying on the wreckage he crawls to it only to see Makarov approaching him and stomping his foot just as he grabbed the gun.

"Goodbye….Captain Price", A wounded Makarov said.

Just as Makarov was about to pull the trigger Yuri shot Makarov on his arm but Makarov responded by shooting his old friend on the left arm then the right arm and his head,Yuri collapsed immediately,Captain Price had enough and took this moment to grab Makarov,wrap a cord around his neck and punch him repeatedly and then finally smashing his head against the broken glass and they both fell as Makarov screamed he was hanged to death,Captain Price lighted up a cigar as police sirens was heard.

"Price,Yuri come in is anyone there?"Nikolai said through he's radio.

"Nikolai this is Price,Yuri is K.I.A,Makarov is dead...pick me up Nikolai the police are coming.."Price responded taking a puff of his cigar.

"Da Captain Price I'm coming E.T.A 60 seconds"Nikolai said

The police then stormed the building.

"Stand up and raise up your hands"A police said to Captain Price

Price threw his cigar.

"Listen lads I ain't got time for this but there's someone dead in here and it's Vladimir Makarov so if you would just let me leave then we all could go home happy"Captain Price said obviously not interested in a fight

The police inspected the lifeless corpse of Vladimir Makarov and said to Captain Price "You can go now,but I'll be keeping an eye on you"

"Don't worry,I'm never coming back here again" Price declared

Price walked out of the hotel and saw Nikolai waiting for him

"So Makarov's dead,where do we go now Price?"Nikolai asked

"Back to Credenhill Nikolai" Price responded.


	2. Welcome Home

"Welcome Home"

08:27:09

SAS Training Centre

Credenhill,United Kingdom

As Captain Price arrive at Credenhill since 2011 he was greeted by his old Captain,MacMillan a.k.a Baseplate.

"Price is that you?"MacMillan asked.

"It's me Mac,so how are things going in here?"Price answered back smirking.

"Heard you killed Makarov lad,the bastard deserved it,so what brings you back here in Credenhill?"MacMillan asked."

I need some new recruits Mac,The 141 has only got me and Nikolai left"Price answered his question.

"You can talk to over there he's training the recruits with Burns I'm sure Bravo 6 would like to merge with the 141"MacMillan responded to Price.

Price then walked to thinking of the first thing he said to Soap during their first meeting _'Right what the hell kind of name is Soap?' _Price will always remember that moment and after brief moments of remembering the place spoke up Wallcroft.

"Sir we heard you liked to have some new Recruits for the 141 if you do we would love to join you sir!"Wallcroft said with Burns agreeing.

"Lovely,so Sergeant you got any new blood that has potential?"Price asked hoping to get more men for the 141.

"We're keeping an eye on Shane'Phantom'McDonnely and Michael'Spirit'Johnson sir,they just arrived a few days ago but their absolutely lethal sir,Phantom compledted the course in just 22.1 seconds and Spirit in 24.5 seconds ,that's amazing for some new recruits" said Wallcroft still pondering on how new recruits could finish the course in under 25 seconds.

"Right,so where are these lads?"

"They're over there sir"Burns replied pointing to a nearby barracks.

Price walked to the barracks with Burns and Wallcroft ,he was excited in meeting the recruits and was really impressed on how they were so fast in finishing the course but he was eager to see them run the course with his own eyes.

"Right,Phantom and Spirit is it?" Price asked

"Yes sir!" Phantom responded

"I'd like to see you run the course both of you"Price said.

"Alright sir!"Spirit said

After Phantom and Spirit both completed their courses they came to Price and see how fast they were.

"Right,Phantom you ran the course…Bloody Hell 21 seconds and Spirit 22.8 seconds?"Wallcroft said baffled at their improvement

"Then it's official,Phantom Spirit how would you like to join the 141?"Price asked anxiously waiting for their response.

"Sir we both would be honored to join the Task Force"Spirit said.

"Okay then Spirit,Phantom we're going to need to recruit more people we're going to contact someone to join the Task Force"Price said

Price and his newly recruited members went to a radio and through the channel read TEAM METAL.

"Sir I thought Team Metal was dead?"Burns asked

"Not exactly Burns"Price responded smirking.

"Hello,Frost can you hear me?"Price asked with his intentions on recruiting him

"Captain Price?,what is it that you want sir?"Frost responded through the radio

"How would you like to join Task Force 141 mate?"Price asked

"Sir that would be great but I need someone to pick me up"Frost said.

"What is your exact location?"Price said

"Boston"Frost answered Price

"Alright we'll pick you up"Price said

With that Price turned off the radio and then signaled his team to come with him to the helicopter.

"Right mates so we're picking up Frost in Boston get all of your equipments and we'll be leaving ASAP"Price instructed his team

After the rest of the Task Force grabbed their essentials they took off with Nikolai's chopper.

"Enjoy the flight"Nikolai said


	3. Stay Frosty

"Stay Frosty"

10:05:30

Delta Force Training Camp

Boston,Massachusetts,U.S.A

"1 minute till' touchdown Captain Price"Nikolai said while manning the chopper

As Nikolai finished his sentence,Captain Price turned on a radio to a news channel

"….Lead investigators have found the dead body of Ultranationalist leader Vladimir Makarov in the recent assault of Hotel Oasis,Investigators have found from CCTV footage that two soldier's,famous for rescuing Russian president Boris Vorshevsky,Captain John Price and Yuri…."

"Great,I'm world famous now."Price said sarcastically with the radio still blaring with the recent news.

"Price we're going to touchdown in 30 seconds"Nikolai said now already descending the chopper

"Alright team,grab all your essentials we're going to train in here for a while"Captain Price said already out of his seat with his small duffle bag.

With that,Nikolai's chopper landed on the Training Camp's airfield.

As Price and the rest of the 141 jumped out of the chopper Price immediately went looking for Frost by asking a nearby solider

"Captain John Price here I'm looking for Derek 'Frost' Westbrook sir do you know where he is?"

"John Price? The guy who killed Makarov?,Wow it's an honor to have you here sir Frost is right there by the targeting range sir"A Delta soldier responded to Price's question still in awe to meet the man who killed the Ultranationalist leader

Captain Price walked over towards Frost while walking he commanded the rest of his team to do whatever they want.

"…..So that means you can shoot some targets,make friends,get some ammo,whatever the bloody hell you want just make sure your back at 10.30 we're gonna have our briefing on our next mission ok you can gow now!"

Captain Price then started talking to Frost

"Sir I'm sorry I have to make your travel all the way here but I'm willing to give you a tour around here"Frost said

"Sounds lovely,but I'm afraid I ain't got the time sergeant why not I'll give you your new uniform?"Captain Price said with a look on his face that say's he's not interested in a tour.

Frost shrugged "Okay sir I'll take the suit in what my best guess would be in the chopper"

As Frost walked over to Nikolai's chopper,Captain Price decided to go see Phantom and Spirit.

"They always want to train as hard as they can sir,it's kind of amazing thinking of their work rate"Wallcroft said to Price with both of them and Burns observing Phantom and Spirit running a course.

After both Phantom and Spirit finished their courses they reported back to Captain Price

"Sir it's 10:25 now best we should have our briefing"Spirit said still huffing and puffing trying to catch his breath

Price nodded in agreement and they went to their chopper to see Frost there with his new uniform.

"So how do I look?"Frost asked half-joking.

"Like an official 141 member,because you are one!"Wallcroft answered back with the team laughing.

"Right then onto business,me and Mac or baseplate you might call him have been discussing through the radio while you guys were sleeping during our flight here-" Price said

"Well,resting is pretty important sir"Burns said

Price glared at Burns before he continued talking "So we have a go on Operation Blackout,curious what it means? Well let me give you an idea,we will prevent the Ultranationalist from rising again and we are targeting this man he is our #1"

Price then tossed a dossier of a man in there read his name ANDREI DZAGOVICH with his other stats as follow:

Name:Andrei Dzagovich

Age:37

Sex:Male

Place of birth:Lesnoy,Russia

Height:6ft

Weight:185 pounds

Distinguishing Marks:Light stubble with scar in left cheek

Hair:Black

Eyes:Brown

Complexion:Pale

Race:White

Nationality:Russian

Occupation:Unknown

"So we're hunting him sir?"Asked Phantom already eager for his first mission.

"Not quite"Captain Price said

Next he showed them a video from his tablet the UPad a video of Makarov's team escaping after the Zakhaev International Airport Massacre,he paused after the ambulance door opened

"You see that bastard in the van,his name is Anatoly we're hunting this bastard first"Captain Price said

"What are their affiliations with Makarov sir?"Frost asked curiously

"Andrei Dzagovich is Makarov's right hand man after Makarov's dead he went rogue and into hiding now,Anatoly is the bastard who helped Makarov escape the airport"Price said

"So where do we start hunting sir?"Wallcroft asked

"The Kremlin"Price replied.


	4. Reborn

"Reborn"

13:02:49

The Kremlin

Moscow,Russia

"Mac, request permission to contact the Russian President over." Captain Price said through the radio.

MacMillan sighed as Price's radio crackled to life "That's a big name lad,I'll see what I can do…..Price you are now contacting Boris Vorshevsky."

" , it's Price, John Price." Captain Price said through the radio.

"John Price, what can I do for you?" The Russian president replied.

" we request permission to access files located within the Kremlin."Price said, revealing his intentions to the rest of the team.

"Yes of course John, I will give you permission, Good luck John."The President said as he then turned off the radio.

Price brought out 6 M4A1 and M9's and gave them to the team.

"Ummm…sir is'nt there an extra M4A1 and the M9?"Spirit asked Price looking confused.

"No,Nikolai will join us in this operation too."Price replied

A shocked face quickly appeared in the Russian's face knowing he has'nt touched a gun since the attack on his safe-house at India, but a part of his was also excited as he said"Touching down on the heli-pad near the Kremlin in 1 minute."

As the team loaded their gun's Price fondled with his favorite side-arm, His Dessert Eagle,before giving the team instruction's "So here's the plan, Nikolai and Price will get the files about Dzagovich to know his current location, Burns and Frost you will be providing over-watch with those .50's in the heli, make sure there's no funny business, the rest of you, guard the building and make sure no-one tries to follow us.

Price and Nikolai entered the building with Wallcroft,Spirit and Phantom following them as three of them then spread out, while Price and Nikolai spoke to one of the guards in Russian.

"Sir,this is John Price the president allowed us to-"

Price was cut-off as a guard said "Ah! John Price,we've been expecting you,here follow me I will lead you to the vaults,by the way the name is Aleksandr, but call me Aleks for short."

Both of them followed Aleks as they went to a vault with a higher-ranking looking guard than Aleks guarded the Vault.

Aleks spoke in Russian to the guard "Igor,do you mind allowing Price and his friend to enter?"

Igor typed a password to open the vault, Price and Nikolai entered with Aleks and Igor stood by the door.

Price spoke "Right, Nikolai we search through the files with anyone named Andrei and Anatoly."

After a few minutes Nikolai shouted "Price here it is!"

"Great Nikolai let's get out of here now" Price replied but just as they were about to leave they overheard Igor talking in his phone Russian, Price then strangled Igor "Your working for the Ultranationalist's aren't you?! Bloody hell now they're coming here and this could've been a perfect mission!" With his accent now to thick to understand he executed Igor with his Dessert Eagle. He then contacted the team "Expect hostile's coming soon, tighten up!"

As soon as Captain Price got out, he saw enemy fire everywhere with many Kremlin guards dying, he quickly got his M4A1 with his SOPMOD and began shooting the Ultranationalists before commanding the rest of his team to re-group at Nikola's pave-low he then spoke to Aleks in Russian "Thank you comrade." Aleks thanked them and began to join the fight as Price reached the heli-pad a stray rocket fire from an RPG hit the edge of the building injuring Spirit Price went to retrieve the files but Nikolai shouted "Price it's either the files or Spirit!" Price thought to himself before and decided to leave the files, "BUGGER ALL….IT COULD"VE BEEN AN EASY RETREIVAL NO NO NO…SOME ULTRANATIONALIST WORK IN THE FUCKIN' KREMLIN AND COMPROMISED US!" Price said to his team no-one saw Captain Price this angry before not even Nikolai but Price thought to himself before calming down _"Soap….Yuri…I'm doing this for you guys…"_


End file.
